


Filia & Anon in the Bathroom

by SAWF



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Paizuri, Secret Sex, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: Filia and her boyfriend spend tender time in a public restroom. Used to be a greentext, so sorry for the weird formatting.
Relationships: Reader/Filia
Kudos: 2





	Filia & Anon in the Bathroom

>"Anon...we can get in trouble if we get caught!" Filia stressed, closing the stall door behind her.  
>"That's why we won't make a lot of noise!" You retort, grinning.  
>"What if they see our feet?!"  
>"Well you can keep them wrapped around my waist if you want?"  
>She blushed and listened intently, thankfully no one was in the bathroom with you two, other than Samson, but he trained himself well enough to induce sleep whenever you two went out on your "dates."  
>"You...you really are a pervert, Anon..."  
>"Hey, you were the one who offered! Besides, I know you've always wanted to do something like this in public!"  
>"Well. yes! But I'd never actually do it!"  
>"Well we're doing it now! Isn't it exciting?"  
>"Just...just get it out so we can do get this over with!"  
>As you pull down the zipper of your pants and drop them to your ankles, the schoolgirl undid the middle buttons of her shirt. Her breasts almost blew out of her shirt.  
>"Geez, they look a lot larger today! Are you alright?"  
>She looked off to the side and looked worried.  
>"Well...it's kinda that time of the month for me...and they swell up like this usually...but that's not the entire reason..."  
>You feel slightly foolish as you look at her with concern wearing only a shirt and boxers.  
>"What's the other reason?"  
>"Well...they get bigger when I get...'excited.' And when the two coincide well...I don't really have a lot of bras that can fit them." Her face turned a tint of red as she held it in her hands.  
>"Do...do you still want to do it? It's alright, I mean, we can go shopping for clothes if you want? I do need some new shorts afterall..."  
>She opened an eye. and before you could open up the stall door, grabbed the mass swelling up in your trousers.  
>"We've come this far, we're not turning back!"  
>You chuckled, relieved. Her fingers fumbled around with your genitals, lightly stroking it through the fabric, tracing the outline of it, gripping the shaft.  
>"Now go grab my lotion from my bag..."  
>You sift through her handbag and pull out a bottle of lavender cream. Handing it to her, she squirted out a copious amount into her palm. She giggled as you watched her apply it on her breasts and in her cleavage.  
>After undoing a few more buttons and applying a bit more lotion, her skin shined and gleamed beautifully.  
>Holding open her shirt, she bit her bottom lip.  
>"Come on, let's see it."  
>You drop your boxers in an instant, erection standing at full mast. It appeared to be staring at the girl in the face, who licked her lips enticingly.  
>Pulling her breasts apart, she gave you an entrance and beckoned you forward.  
>"Just let me know when you're about to finish, okay? I don't want to ruin this shirt."  
>You smiled appreciatively. "Don't worry, I'll warn you." You grasped her shoulders as she ran her hands up your backside, returning the smile.  
>With some finesse, you position your rod in her cleavage, the soft, supple flesh felt warm and soft to the touch. You felt more blood pump into the vessel as you began to rock your hips back and forth, trying to find a motion that worked.  
>After a few moments of awkward gyrating, you found a motion that worked. You worked like a piston, pulling in and pushing through her breasts. They surrounded your cock in their larger-than-usual size, but the added stimulation was nothing but enjoyable.  
>"Tell me what you want me to do." Filia said innocently. You look down at her, sweat beginning to bead down your face. She looked so sweet with her flushed cheeks and begging eyes.  
>"Put...push your breasts together."  
>She giggled impishly at your request and pressed her hands into her tits, tightening the grip they had around your cock.  
>"Like this...?"  
>"Y-Yeah...that's good." You moaned. "That's very good."  
>She seemed to be focusing intently on your cock now, especially the spot of her shirt it kept pushing against. A growing damp spot could be seen as more and more precum leaked out of your swelling cock. This seemed to please the girl who smiled perversely.  
>"You've been saving up haven't you?" She asked as your hips moved into her. "You didn't need to do that!"  
>"I know you like it when I do." You responded. "I know you like a big payoff."  
>She giggled as another spot of precum stained her shirt. Now she could see the liquid start to seep through her shirt. "Well I may need a new shirt after this..."  
>"You brought a spare, right?"  
>"With you I kind of have to!"  
>The playful banter between you two stopped abruptly as you felt your nether region start to tingle.  
>"Filia...I'm getting close..."  
>The girl looked up again inquisitively and nodded. Pushing her hands closer together, she locked her fingers and tightened the grip her breasts had on your cock. Suddenly she began pushing herself against your thrusts, you could feel her heartbeat through your dick and the sweat running down her torso.  
>"Wow...this feels like a big one..." She murmured. "Come on, Anon. Cum for me..." She licked her lips enticingly and pumped faster. You could feel your breaking point arriving shortly.  
>"But...but your shirt...?"  
>"Let it all out..."  
>Without much choice, you felt yourself lose it between her luscious mounds. You heard her let out a surprised cry as a thick glob of it shot partially through her shirt, almost reaching her nose.  
>"O-Oh my gosh, Anon!" You grunted again, humping her breasts and letting out more and more seed. You feel it hit her skin with volume, your cock helped spread it out through vigorous thrusts, leaving the area sticky and musky. It gathered up mostly where her breasts clamped around your shaft, before lazily descending down her stomach and into her skirt upon release.  
>The sticky wads made a thin, sticky film across her skin, making it gleam as if she had just applied another layer of lotion. She let out a huff of breath as you finished unloading and fell back against the door frame.  
>"Wha...wow..." She breathed, letting her hands fall to her sides. She noticed a glob of semen sliding down one of her breasts and gathered it up with her finger. "You...you really were pent up!"  
>All you could mutter in your dazed after glow was a slight chuckle and a shrug of the shoulders. Filia, being the only one who could move, began to undo the remaining buttons of her shirt and removed it, wiping off the mess you made with it wearing just her skirt, leggings, and shoes.  
>"Blegh, it's still a little sticky. Good thing I decided to bring wet wipes too!" She got to her feet steadily and sifted through her bags contents before coming upon a white box. Grabbing a number of the sanitary wipes, she swabbed over her entire upper body, breasts included, until she but the pads back inside her bag. "Well that's one problem solved."  
>"Mrrrnmmm...hey...you kids done yet?!" A rough, intimidating voice asked. Filia's head perked up as her hair began to twist and writhe.  
>"Oh! Samson! We're just about finished up!"  
>"Aw, kid! What happened to your shirt?!" He exclaimed. "Cover yourself up!"  
>"Now Samson, it's alright! I've got a sports bra and tank top right here!" She pulled out two matching black tops from the bag and began to hastily put them on. "We're going clothes shopping now, then we're stopping by the food court afterwards for lunch."  
>"It's about damn time." The parasite responded. "I've been starving since we left the house!"  
>"That was an hour ago, Samson!" She spat back before turning towards your direction. "Oh dear, Anon! Are you awake?!"  
>You sleepily nod your head, finding yourself unable to form words, opting to let yourself drift off into dream land. Filia wrapped an arm around you and brought you to your feet, opening the bathroom stall and taking slow, unorthodox steps out of the bathroom.  
>"I swear," Samson said, folding two tendrils in front of him. "You kids are getting more and more twisted every time I turn around..."


End file.
